Divine Intervention
by Merodii-chan
Summary: Kyou Sohma. Alone. Misguided. Shunned. Kagura Sohma. Alone. Misguided. Shunned. Hatsuharu Sohma. Smart. Charming. Witty. Handsome. And a damn good matchmaker. KyouKagura.


Encounters of the Haru Kind By: Merodii-chan  
  
Date: April 30, 2004  
  
Rating: PG-13 Genre: Romance Couples: Kagura/Hatsuharu. Kagura/Kyo.  
  
Merodii- Oh, my twisted couplings again! XD Yes, I know the whole Hatsuharu thing is strange, but this was a fun ficcie to write! And, gomen nasai about this, but the plot moves extremely fast! I was in a hurry! This was originally going to be one chapter in another story, but it made such a good one-shot! ^_^ Please R&R. I want to know if this was good or not!!  
  
Kyo- Merodii doesn't own Furuba, if she did, the world would be full of problems and Ayame-clones.  
  
~*~  
  
One Sohma Hatsuharu was contently strolling along in the park. A gentle breeze was blowing, flowers were blooming, and there was a familiar young brunette sitting on a bench sobbing.  
  
"Hm?" Haru's intuition and curiousity took over, that wasn't something you see everyday. He swerved off of the paved pathway, and plopped down beside the girl, "Ohayou, cousin!" He smiled sweetly, though she didn't see him, because her head was in her hands. The girl lifted her head curiously, wiping tears off of her cheeks with her shirt sleeve.  
  
"H-Haru-san? Ohayou...," she managed to mutter those words and conjure up a weak smile, though Hatsuharu could still tell that she was upset. He pondered why she was like this, probably Kyo. From this the dreaded Black Haru hatched an idea, the perfect way to beat Kyo once and for all. He smirked to himself, though White Haru also had an idea.  
  
Haru scooted closer to the girl on the bench, wrapping his arms around her. She was surprised, but not surprised enough to stop a fresh tear from sliding down her cheek.  
  
Haru knew why this was so. She'd rather have Kyo's arm around her neck, and Kyo's warm breath fanning her neck. Haru leaned still closer, and his lips brushed against her ear, "Do you want to walk with me to Shigure's house?"  
  
The girl's rage was getting the best of her now. She didn't like how Haru was acting. Very insensitive.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, HATSUHARU?!?!?" She flung herself up, ripping his arms off of her shoulders.  
  
Hatsuharu tried to look innocent, which is pretty hard for a Gothic guy wearing many-a strange items of clothing and pieces of jewelry, "I just asked if you wanted to take a walk..."  
  
"Hmph!" the girl cried, proceeding to kick him in the shin so hard that he cried out in pain. A nearby family packed up their picnicking gear and left. The birds flew from the tree that provided shade over the bench. That was how loud his shriek was. Ayame would have thought that Haru had finally gotten some...  
  
::muse clamps a hand over the narrator's mouth::  
  
The girl laughed out loud, so much that she cried. At least, she wasn't crying over Kyo anymore. In fact, she tried not to think of him at all. But, it was impossible.  
  
As soon as Haru left, she settled back down on the bench. A certain orange- haired Sohma wouldn't stay out of her thoughts. She saw him everywhere.  
  
In the clouds.  
  
On TV.  
  
Everytime she looked at a cat.  
  
As much as she was trying to deny it, she stilled loved Kyo, even after what he had said to her. She wanted to talk to him now. She believed she was ready, she had already swallowed her pride. Her heart was racing like Momiji's. "Maybe I should have went with Haru-san to Shigure's house," she sighed, regretting that she turned down Haru's offer. It would be a long, lonely walk to his house all by herself.  
  
Then she heard a yell, "It's not too late to walk with him!" It was sing- song, instantly identified as Momiji. The rabbit ran to her at such a speed, beating Haru as if he was a turtle. "Haru! You're so slow!"  
  
Kagura stood up. Thoroughly PO'd. Just how long had Momiji and Haru been spying on her? Haru approached cautiously, obviously remembering their earlier encounter.  
  
"Hi! Kagu-chan!" Momiji cried, happily giving his cousin a big rabbit hug. Kagura smiled, she couldn't stay mad at Momiji.  
  
But, since when did he call her Kagu-chan?  
  
"Kagu-chan! Will you walk with us? PLEASE?! It'll be so fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Momiji tugged at her sleeve. "Alright, alright!" Kagura laughed, as long as she stayed as far away from Haru as possible, everything would be okay.  
  
Haru finally mustered up the courage to talk, "So, are you feeling better about Kyo?"  
  
At the mention of his name, she fell apart. Sobs escaped between loud breaths.  
  
Momiji gently patted her back, "Haru!" he said, shooting Haru a childish glare, "Look what you did!"  
  
Haru tried fruitlessly to calm her down, "Come on, it's getting cold." But, the courage Kagura had collected was gone, "No!" she spat, more tears falling uncontrollably, "That's where Kyo—"  
  
Haru didn't allow her to finish the sentence, he clamped a firm hand over her mouth and smiled, "It's for your own good, I promise."  
  
How did he know? Did he have an idea? Kagura had a hunch that he was up to something. But, she complied. Momiji smiled blankly, he wanted it to be a light-hearted stroll, but obviously, it wasn't going to be.  
  
Haru led the way, but then dropped back to walk beside Kagura.  
  
Momiji stayed completely silent, cheering himself up by looking at the birds in the trees, and occasionally humming a song, but, not loud enough for his companions to hear.  
  
Kagura kept her head low, crying, lost in her own nightmares and musings.  
  
So distraught, that she didn't notice when Haru's gloved hand strayed from his pocket to intertwine with her fingers.  
  
So distraught, that she didn't notice that his hand strayed from hers, to around her shoulder.  
  
So distraught, that she didn't notice Haru pulling her slowly closer to him.  
  
But, she did notice familiar tan skin, orange hair, and red eyes once they were at Shigure's house. She turned away, not wanting to look for fear of breaking down again.  
  
Momiji went to go fetch Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure, who were in the back. Leaving Kagura, Haru, and Kyo all alone.  
  
Now's the time to strike, thought Black Haru.  
  
Now's the only time, thought White Haru.  
  
You see, both White and Black Haru had a plan. Blackie planned to make Kyo jealous, lowering his defenses and distracting him, so Blackie would win the fight he was going to start.  
  
Whitie, however, planned to save Kyo and Kagura's relationship.  
  
The weird thing was, that both of the plans involved the exact same steps.  
  
And the first one was this:  
  
Haru said a quick 'hi!' to Kyo, and Kyo looked at him accusingly. He knew it was his fault Kagura was here.  
  
Then both Haru's struck, this was the most important part of both plans. Haru made sure Kyo was paying attention, gripped Kagura's shoulders, and pulled her to his chest. His lips connected with hers. Kagura tried desparately to free herself, but she couldn't. She dropped her arms limply to her sides. All the while, one word raced through her head, 'Kyo.'  
  
Finally, after he had run out of breath, Haru slowly pulled away.  
  
Kyo glared at him with a renewed hatred.  
  
Then, the last step of both plans was initiated. Haru leaned close to Kagura, his lips grazing her ear for the second time that day, and whispered "I love you, Kagura," just loud enough for Kyo to hear.  
  
Normally, Kagura would have beaten Haru to a bloody cow pulp, but she was too worried about what Kyo thought of this whole ordeal.  
  
"Kyo...," tears welled up in her eyes, she knew Kyo would never forgive her now.  
  
Kyo didn't know what to do. No amount of martial arts training could have prepared him for that sucker punch.  
  
Rain began to pound on the roof of the house.  
  
The roof.  
  
Kyo's safehaven.  
  
He had to get there.  
  
He literally knocked the door down, running into the rain. Jumping nimbly up onto the roof.  
  
Usually, rain would have bothered him. Not today. He didn't even notice it. He curled up into a ball, like a cat, and cried. At least no one would be able to tell he was crying because of the rain.  
  
Kagura had told him yesterday that she loved him. And today, she was letting Haru kiss her.  
  
He remembered what he told her yesterday.  
  
"Why should I care?" is what he said. "I don't need you. I HATE you."  
  
He cringed, thinking of his own harshness. Now, he just wanted to hold Kagura in his arms, but, he wasn't leaving the roof.  
  
A few minutes later, he heard a faint voice calling him from the ground, "Kyo! I'm coming up!"  
  
It was Kagura. She scrambled onto the roof, being careful not to slip. She sat down right next to Kyo.  
  
"You're going to get sick," Kyo said, staring straight out into the rain, "Go back inside."  
  
Kagura turned to face him, "I already am sick." At this, Kyo looked at her.  
  
"I'm sick of lies."  
  
Kyo wiped his eye, proving to Kagura that he'd been crying, "Well," he murmured, "Why did you kiss Haru?" His voice sounded hurt.  
  
"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."  
  
Kyo grunted.  
  
"I don't love him, Kyo! I told you, it's you I love. And... That will never change. Even if you don't love me."  
  
"But, Kagura, I do love you. I was scared yesterday, I didn't know what to do." Kyo reached out with one hand, to catch a falling tear, or raindrop, he couldn't tell which, from Kagura's face.  
  
Kagura smiled, and laid her head on Kyo's chest. "Kyo...," she looked up sweetly to her koi, "This gives me a whole new perspective on rainy days."  
  
Kyo didn't reply. He laid back. Closed his eyes. Felt the mixture of rain and tears fall down his face. Stroked Kagura's cheek. Whispered in her ear. Kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Loved her.  
  
Haru was watching them silently from the ground. White Haru was content and satisfied. Smiling broadly at a mission completed.  
  
And, as much as Black Haru denied it, he was the hero.  
  
~*~  
  
Merodii- I'm back again! Was it okay? -.-;; D'Arvit! I knew it moved too fast!!!!  
  
Tohru- R&R, please!  
  
Momiji- Flames will be used to grill fish for Kyo!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


End file.
